Clan History
The Kouseitan’I started out as a demonic race of elemental uses on the edge of the known Naruto world. They’re bloodline allowed some of them complete control of the elements while others were left only with the bare essentials to survive. Those who had full elemental control were called full breeds and led the clan through processes of purifications that often lasted hundreds of years. Over the processes of time the amount of full breeds slowly dwindled down in number until there were about 200 of them left on the island nation. After another 280 years of rule under the pure bred Kouseitan’I, the half breeds sometimes called Halfies (unoriginal but I really don’t give a damn) began the plans for a revolt and called upon the same demons in hell that they fled from thousands of years before. :The war that resulted from it was one of the most destructive until present time and resulted in 3 of the 293 islands sinking below the waves destroying 5 clans and 2 variations of the bloodline. Among those were the uchiha and senju who unlike the other three had the will to survive and created they’re own form of transportation that led them away. The senju upon what sources say eventually pureed out the demonic blood and used what was left in them to later control the bijuu. The uchiha were actually the mix of Kouseitan’I allowing them complete mastery of fire and tengu demons. Both groups later relocated to the main landmass never contacting the Element Islands again. :After the war that ended with the same results as others left the half breeds on an even worse relations with they’re full breed masters. One of these full breeds, Monolyith, had a human servant by the name of Surohime, which secretly against the clan’s protocols he loved deeply. Unbeknown to the clan the two eventually produced 3 children. Amaga, Timoshii, and Himosu, the three chosen princes and princesses of element. Though it was unknown to the children fate would have them do the worst things imaginable which even included turning on the village that they loved deeply. As the clan continued to grow and develop one of the other servants who had heard that Surohime had disappeared shortly before the kids were born had observed her in the queens robes (Back then women wore veils so they didn’t know it was her until then.) playing with the children. This caused an uproar in the demonic clan that lead to both her being beheaded and monolyith death by purification. As punishment for being born half breeds the three were forced to watch as their parents were killed. :After this event the three children were then exiled from the clan to the northern mountains. The clan continued in prosperity for hundreds of years until a herdsman returned back to the village one day reporting that his entire herd had been slaughtered by demons. In an act of rage the clan sent a group of clan members down to hell to see who was attempting to cross into their territory. Meanwhile a second group went back to where the herd was slaughtered to find three figures crowded around the carcass of one of the animals. The group later returned with only 2 members of the attack force but even they later died from the injuries they had acquired. After that day the outside lands were given restricted access and the crew that had left for hell had been barred from the enclosed village. After the incident the village attempted to return back to normal. But with the daily noises and screams of horror from groups attempting to flee from what ever was out there had all but ruined the idea for normal. Over the period of hundreds of years the village once again returned back to normal. The surrounding villages and islands had been forgotten about and the system of Full bloods and halfies had returned. A year in a half later an invasion of the village had occurred that killed most of the population and had left the village in shambles. The old full breds had been tossed aside and a new group of rulers had come into place. In place of the old rulers stood three beings. Old cast outs of the new clan. It was the returning prodigies Timoshii, Amaga, and Himosu. They ruled the clan equally until Timoshii had acquired a wife. It was his first wife Wonda Himeyasa who changed her name to Wonda Kouseitan’I. He later killed his wife after discovering that she could not birth him children. The clan continued on as though it were nothing until the angels began invading the village. :During the raid it was discovered that the woman was actually an angel sent to kill their corrupted leader. After the battle the clan came together and attacked the leader forming the first kouseitan’I civil war. During this time Timoshii came into contact with Kou no Kitsune. A young fox maiden Timoshii discovered that she could have children and quickly wedded her during the war. After the war was over the clan had discovered that none of the goals had been accomplished. Timoshii was still alive and he was still in power. This time though he had an heir, young Emanyeru Kouseitan’I. This continued for some while until he had four children. Emanyeru, Andoryuu, Satoshi, and Tsuki. He was later ousted and his oldest son Emanyeru was given control of the clan after it was discovered that Timoshii was the cause of the first Shinobi war. The clan had returned to normal after that until Timoshii once again returned but this time with a warring group from Kumo and Kiri. Both groups clashed with the Kouseitan’I and Yousokagure nin’s until they were beaten back. After the battles all of those captured were given the choice to stay or die. Because many chose to die that next day was known as the Bloody Head day to the kouseitan’I clan. Timoshii was banished to hell because of his later crime of unleashing a tailed beast on the humans and was never heard from again. :Shortly after that Andoryuu began an uprising that led to the second kouseitan’I clan war that killed millions and destroyed youso. The battles had killed off or displaced 95 percent of the original clan force leaving the Kouseitan’I brother’s, and sister to finish off the rest of the village. :The Kouseitan’I weren’t heard from again until It was discovered that Emanyeru and Rock (he was born shortly after the end of the Kouseitan’I-Angel war) were traveling with the group, Akatsuki. After the destruction of the original waterfall (still before kakuzu’s time) The kouseitan’I brothers split ways. Emanyeru who had left Akatsuki had traveled back to his sisters village for a short while before leaving out to destroy the Akatsuki (Still before current time). In the end it came down to the two Kouseitan’I brothers with Emanyeru winning the battle but losing his memory. :He was later brought back to leaf and had over time regained his memory and strength before leaving once more. The Kouseitan’I weren’t heard from again until their return back to Element lead by Emanyeru himself. He helped rebuild the village and brought his children and wife back with him. This event marked the beginning of the second saga of the Kouseitan’I clan.